Kinyoku shugi riko-teki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Es Ushijima Wakatoshi la razón de su depravación. [UshijimaxTendou, UshijimaxHinata, TendouxHinata]


**K**_inyoku shugi riko-tek__**i**_

**P**or **T**surumaru _**K**_uninaga**.**

* * *

_Tendou me encanta, y me encanta con UshiWaka, pero también me gusta el UshiHina. Este es un fic donde obviamente Satori estará OOC, igual no creo que sea tan perverso como para someter a Ushiwaka a algo como esto._

* * *

Siempre es interesante descifrar lo que se anida en el interior de la mente de una persona, pero para Tendou es más una dicha que una simple tendencia. Y dentro de aquel grande y victorioso equipo, con el cual suele simular un juego de compañerismo, se halla un cerebro que encerrado en un fuerte estoicismo egocéntrico le intriga a niveles irracionales. Es allí donde se centra su total interés. Justo en la cabeza del as de esa mano de póker con la que suele apostar Shiratorizawa. Es Ushijima Wakatoshi la razón de su depravación. De que la sonrisa le surque los labios o que la boca se ensanche en un ángulo anómalo que denota felicidad extrema.

Por ello cuando el partido contra Kasaruno empieza, viene con ello no solo el asombro de que no sea Aobajousai de Oikawa, sino el hecho de que Ushijima, quien no tiene cabida en sus pensamientos para nadie más que él mismo, rompa las limitantes que lo atan a una media de jugadores de preparatoria pese a sus excelsas habilidades cuasi profesionales por alguien ajeno a ese círculo limitado. Es el hecho de que Wakatoshi se sienta enardecido por la presencia de un chiquillo tan pequeño lo que a Satori le agita los adentros.

El balón vuela con una dedicatoria para Ushijima, el cual no la lee y desplegando su omnipotencia adjunta a su abrumador poderío le revienta las diminutas manos al número 10 de esa parvada de noveles cuervos.

"¡Gyaaaa~!", Tendou puede ver con claridad las pulsaciones de esas palmas, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar las lágrimas contenidas en aquellos enormes y radiantes ojos. El enano de Karasuno es distinto, el arrebato criminal de Ushijima lo confirma. Y Satori quiere saber el qué.

"Pobre, seguramente tiene entumidas las manos", hay cierta condescendencia en sus palabras, en verdad lo lamenta pero aún así existe una parte en su interior que solo le da satisfacción el ver como Ushijima le revienta el sentido del tacto a ese chiquillo. "Realmente no lo soportas, ¿eh?, Wakatoshi-_kun_", las cejas de su cara se mueven como las olas, en una ondulación que se carga de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Está sonriendo, y tiene la mirada centrada en el rostro de Ushiwaka, el cual luce serio, mucho más serio de lo normal.

"Es solo el resultado de las limitantes que se empeña en ignorar", Satori escucha atento cada palabra dicha por el as del equipo. Está la cruda honestidad de lo que piensa. Las creencias que dictan sus actos y la sediciosa descortesía que engranan armoniosamente a Ushijima.

Un último vistazo en Wakatoshi le basta para enseguida volverse a Hinata Shouyou, el pequeño cuervo que hiriera al águila real que jamás hubiese posado su atención en un pajarraco carroñero como ese. Y que ahora, sin siquiera notarlo, se rebajaba a ese nivel mediocre e infructuoso que tanto repudiara."_Limitantes, ¿eh?_", las ideas bombardean fieramente su cabeza. La posible imagen de Ushijima Wakatoshi perdiendo el raciocinio es más que tentadora, y por qué no, mirar el terror en el _kouhai_ de Oikawa un aliciente que lo tienta con creces. El muchacho no tiene importancia realmente, pero sí centra su atención en él y el número 10, la sensación de una serie de eslabones unidos poderosamente se percibe intensamente. Esa cadena los ata a ambos de una forma u otra, y Satori siente que sí logra tensarla o romperla cosas aún más asombrosas que el simple hecho de ver a Wakatoshi desequilibrarse pueden concretarse.

La oportunidad llega tan rápida que Tendou no termina de creérsela. Un bloqueo instintivo lo lleva a evitar que el hiperactivo Hinata sobrepase la red con ese golpe poderoso con el que arremete. La vibración del choque entre la bola y su mano es sensacional, la mueca de satisfacción se muestra y la sonrisa altanera se pintarrajea. El pequeño le mira interesado, con un deje de enojo por sus intentos detenidos que se combina con una duda natural que le contrae las pupilas. En cambio el setter tuerce los labios, a disgusto, sin alargar su disconformidad.

Es allí cuando Satori aprovecha para alcanzar la cabeza de Shouyou, acercándole hasta él.

No le importa la audiencia, ni los probables reclamos de Reon o las quejas de Hayato. Goshiki y Shirabu no cuentan, tampoco Taichi. Es solo Wakatoshi quien en realidad le interesa. Él y su reacción, nada más.

El acto es rápido al inicio pero lento, suave y aguerrido conforme va avanzando. El chiquillo le clava las uñas en el brazo que le sostiene firmemente el cráneo para no dejarlo escaparse. "_Ouch, todavía le quedan energías a esos pequeños dedos_", los pensamientos burbujean, pero la satisfacción pronto inhibe el dolor. Ese beso que está dando solo tiene un objetivo, un mensaje, y Hinata es únicamente el blanco papel en donde piensa escribirlo. Antes de regresarlo al otro lado de la red y de que extienda sus frágiles alas una vez más, Satori deja una posdata descarada al lamer marcadamente los labios de Shouyou, para enseguida decirle en un tono altanero y fanfarrón: "Si quieres derrotar a Wakatoshi-_kun_, deberás pasarme primero a mí. ¡Vamos~!", al tiempo en que le invita a seguirle el ritmo con ese movimiento de muñeca.

Shouyou arde en vergüenza, las mejillas se revientan en un mar escarlata que se corre hasta las orejas. Los labios le tiemblan y una especie de lágrimas similares a las que los impactos de los remates de Ushijima dejaran en esos bellos ojos se presentan. "W-wa- t-tu- q-que- ¡¿ah?!", palabras incoherentes nacen de esa garganta, y Satori siente que su treta se agranda. Sobre todo cuando a ese número 10 le da por voltear a ver al setter con una culpabilidad adorable.

En cambio Kageyama ha dejado esa mueca de simple aburrimiento abriéndole así camino a su frustración e ira. Pero para Tendou eso es irrelevante. Lo que en verdad quiere es ver la expresión del as de Shiratoriwaza. Por ello se vuelve a Ushijima quien tiene en la amplia frente las ramificaciones de sus arterias sobresaltadas, palpitando incesantemente y un intento de sonrisa que denota furia.

"_¿No era solo odio aquello que sentías por este pequeño, Wakatoshi-kun?_", no se le dificulta mantener la sonrisa despreocupada, juguetona mientras espera paciente por ver lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora.

Satori no jugará en contra de Shiratorizawa, jamás, pero sí a favor de sus deseos.

Y no hay ninguno que sea más fuerte que el de conocer lo que hay dentro de la mente de Wakatoshi.

* * *

**N/A** Que triste esta semana no hay Haikyuu!, so, no Shiratorizawa Team por otras semanas más.


End file.
